Currently, 3D objects created in or modified by scene engines and/or object authoring tools such as 3DMax and Maya have to go through many stages before the changes in scene or objects are reflected at a scene display application, such as game developer software or user's software, including:
exporting the specific files of the 3D modeling tools into binary files that are required by the applications;
baking lighting information and produce application specific lighting information;
optimizing file packing for fast loading and streaming operation;
inserting physics data for object association with the model such as convex hull, or primitive creations;
additional application data association such as Artificial Intelligence (AI) path finding or obstacle avoidance;
shader compilations; and
Level of Detail (LOD) generation.